


Tequila? Check.

by Steftonlover



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steftonlover/pseuds/Steftonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the thing: oomf/ my editor/ shefani friend really wanted a 69 smutty fanfiction. Here it is<br/>Warning: there's a slightly (very much) drunk Gwen just as we all like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila? Check.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadAssHomeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BadAssHomeGirl).



> English is not my first language, sorry I'm a bad speller, sorry I'm really late, sorry I'm trash, sorry I'm just sorry in general. Have fun tho

“Oh yeah, harder Blake!” He slapped her ass again, leaving a mark this time. She was naked, bent over the edge of the wooden table, the kitchen being the furthest away from the door they managed to make.  
“Fuck that feels so good babe...” - “Shh, don't talk.”He said against her earlobe. He’s still fully clothed, all his attention focused on her pleasure and body. “Keep your mouth still, you know we don't have enough salt. She pouted, the extra salt accumulated on her lips falling on her chin.  
He took a step back admiring the scene. His eyes were dark with the desire he felt for her, and his jeans felt almost too painfully tight. “Blake, please. What are you waiting for? You know you could be inside me right now. I need you badly babe.” She wiggled her ass from one side to another, teasing him. It worked, cause it made him bit her upper back. Hard. She gasped. “You like that don't you?” He's behind her now, his jeans pressing her hips tightly against the counter, and he's talking against her neck, in a low toned voice, giving her goose bumps. “You love when I take control like this... -Fuck yes- and you have nothing else to think about but my lips, my fingers, my dick –Mmm yeas – All. Over. You.” “All over… Yessss Blake, please.” He grabbed the bottle of tequila on her side and poured another shot on her skin, this time lower, right above her ass where her back was bending the most. He grabbed a hand full of her curly hair and pulled, making her back arch even more and her head tilt to the side, his mouth meeting her salty lips and tongue harshly.  
Salt? Check.  
After the salt... Tequila. From behind her, Blake slowly licked and sucked her lower back and her butt cheeks where the liquid had gone, placing a hand on her inner thigh quite close to where she wanted the most, but not close enough, making her wiggle into his hands. Tequila? Check.  
“Now darling...” He said tempting her with his best southern accent “where do you want the lime?” 

They've been playing this torturous game since they got home, so she had a lot to drink. He doesn't blame her, - she hardly-ever got free time to enjoy herself- quite the opposite really. He loved seeing her drunk. She was usually very shy about her body and wishes, and when she drank... Well, she wasn't. She got loud and shameless. So when they got in the airplane earlier and she asked him for a sip of his drink, he smirked while she drank almost the whole cup, and when she got a little bold during the flight, he knew the night was going to be good. By the time they got at Blake's house in Tishomingo she couldn't stop whispering all the dirty little things she wanted him to do to her. 

They finished the body shots downstairs only to end up at his bed. His huge, comfortable, wooden bed. Gwen loved that bed; it was related to a lot of good memories. Sexy memories. So when he thrown her on it, she couldn’t help but moan, her back arching with the feel of the fabric against her skin. She could see his predatory gaze on her, and feeling bold because of the alcohol she decided to give him a little show... Slowly she started lowering her right hand feeling the skin on the side of her torso, while her other hand tugged a nipple. When her hand finally dived in where she needed the most, she couldn’t believe how wet she was. The heat she was feeling became too much, too quickly. Taking her man’s eyes on hers, she sucked on her own fingers tasting herself.  
“Come enjoy me.” She teased.  
That was too much for Blake. Her girlfriend, on his bed, naked and aroused like that? He needed some relief, now. He started undressing.  
When his clothes were gone and he was lying on his bed with her, she got on top, grinding on him. She could feel his hard cock under her, warm and ready. But not yet. If he always took so damn long to let her come, she's going to take her time. This night's gonna be very long. Holding that thought she placed herself lower on him, sitting on his thighs, and got him in hand, kissing down his chest before she wrapped her mouth around him.  
She teased him, sucking him hard, hollowing her cheeks around him as he watched. He wasn't sure if it was doing it for her the same that was doing for him, but he swore he could smell her and a groan got out of his throat. “Get up here” He growled.  
She continued her motions, up and down around him, ignoring him until he pulled her hair lightly. She pulled away with a moan she knew he wouldn't resist. He pulled her until she was kneeling besides him. Twisting her hips to show her what he wanted, she raised an eyebrown, her dark eyes always teasing. He pressed his thumb against her clit and she bucked with into his hand.  
“I want you.” So much for the Blake's pleasure night.  
She threw a leg over his chest and his hands found her hips, pulling her roughly towards him before he kissed her thighs, parted her, and buried himself in her. He closed his eyes, groaning on how good she tasted and suddenly she was back on him, the sensation almost too much for him to handle.  
She moaned around his length when he scrapped his teeth on her, pulling away from him a little so she could take him deeper. That made him frustrated. “No-oh, Gwen.”  
Her legs started to shake and he just couldn’t stand it anymore. He knew he was close, so his hands slid from her ass to her ribs to her chest. Pulling her up with a grunt he got her off of his member, her mouth leaving with a dirty sucking sound. Her breathing was fast and irregular and she couldn’t think straight. “Oh fuck please don’t stop Blake, please!  
He didn't, he wanted her bad. His fingers grabbed meat, his nails; skin. But it was his mouth that drove her insane. She pulled his hair and scratched his head gasping out his name between sounds of pleasure.  
He could feel how close she was, so he blew out a hot breath against her, making her knees squeeze the side of his head and her spine arch above him. Her hands blindly got a hold of the headboard behind her, she could barely breathe. His mouth's so good on her, she's so close…  
His mouth stopped for a second, and before she could complain he bit her inner thigh... And she came, hard against his face.  
"Blake OH, FUCK YES! Blake - fuck - that feels so fucking good!" Her shaky legs couldn't support her body anymore, so Blake held her firmly and manhandled her to the bed.  
"You taste so fucking good, Mmm."  
Just then she opened her eyes. Blake had her juices all.over.him.  
Damn.  
"Are you ready Blake ?" She licked her lips.  
"For what?"  
"I'm 'bout to show you how this cowgirl rides."


End file.
